


I can taste you on my lips and smell you in my clothes

by estranged_and_wayward



Series: Keep me where the light is [5]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Fluff, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Rimming, Robb Stark is a Gift, Role Reversal, Smut, The ending is cute though, as always cuddling, but the porn sort of is the plot, im a little bit drunk so forgive any errors, robb eats ass, thats all you need to know, theon bottoms, woah didnt realize how dirty this got
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:15:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23276947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/estranged_and_wayward/pseuds/estranged_and_wayward
Summary: Maybe theon has taught Robb a little too well ...
Relationships: Theon Greyjoy/Robb Stark
Series: Keep me where the light is [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1587631
Kudos: 56





	I can taste you on my lips and smell you in my clothes

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry for how long this one took, I have been swamped with school work and the like but now that I've got three weeks off I finally finished it. I will hopefully be finishing the series soon, I've got five-ish more fics planned for this, so yeah. Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoy :)

He’d finally done it. Robb had called his banners. It had taken a lot of encouragement, but he'd done it. He'd grabbed the beast by the horns, now he just had to learn to tame it, and to ride it. There were no doubts in Theon's mind that Robb could do it, none at all, but he was going to have to learn fast. 

The new role still fit Robb like an unstretched boot. He could get it on, take a few steps, and it looked fine, but damn did it hurt after a long day of stomping around. The days left him blistered and tired, and the men weren't even here yet. But Robb had been so busy preparing for their arrival he'd hardly had time for anyone, let alone Theon. He still took every possible opportunity to tease him, but Theon had been sleeping alone these last few nights. The lords would be arriving soon, and he knew that Robb was too cautious to risk getting caught by one of them. He would never be able to live it down if Roose Bolton walked in on him with his legs up on a ward's shoulders. Theon knew this of course, but that didn't mean he missed Robb's bed any less. 

He was already on his third cup of wine when the Lordling entered his chambers. 

"Theon," he said, clear that he hadn't expected to see him sitting by the hearth. "What a pleasant surprise” he gave an innocent smile.

“Well it's been a long day, I figured you could use a drink,” Theon said casually. He sipped at his wine “There’s a cup for you on the nightstand” he smiled as he heard Robb take a sharp breath, He’d left three fresh vails of oil beside the young lord’s cup. 

“How thoughtful of you” 

“What can I say? I’m a gentleman,” he spoke teasingly, in the tone he knew never failed to turn Robb scarlet. 

“That’s one way of saying it,” Robb replied as he took a seat at the end of his bed.

Theon turned around “What are you doing all the way over there?” he asked.

“But there’s only one chair” oh, so he wanted to play innocent tonight? This was going to be fun. 

“Oh Stark, don’t let that stop you” he watched Robb slowly make his way towards him. He couldn’t help but smile. It was a dirty smirk that screamed ‘I’m going to fuck your brains out’. He patted his thigh “Come sit on my lap” Make no mistake, it was a command despite his sweet tone.

Robb flushed beautifully before slowly lowering himself onto Theon. Theon ran his thumb along his lower lip. “Good boy” he purred. 

“Good boy am I?” Robb’s voice came out wanton and hushed. 

“A very good boy” he whispered in Robb’s ear. 

Robb stirred his wine with the tip of his finger before raising it to his lips for a taste. He downed a long swallow. “I’m not a boy,” he said. 

Theon smiled. “No, I think you are” 

“You’ve got to be careful who you call a boy Greyjoy. I could have your head on a spike for that.” 

“Oh but then who will suck your cock, my lord?” he teased. 

Robb turned to straddle him “I’ll find your favorite serving girl" 

"Oh really?" Theon fondled Robb's arse through his breeches "Then who's cock will  _ you _ suck? Because last I checked the serving girls have teats instead of cocks to suck on" he slipped his hand under Robb's smallclothes. 

Robb gently lowered himself, grinding his cock against Theon's through their clothing. He attacked Theon's neck, causing him to let out a hushed moan.

"What Stark, nothing witty left to say?" He grazed his fingertips over Robb’s entrance and felt the muscle clench. He chuckled and gave a slow roll of his hips, feeling the lordling’s hot breath against his neck. Gods he loved this, when he got Robb so worked up that he couldn’t think straight. He wondered how long he could keep him like this, moaning and writhing in his lap.

But then he had a better idea. He gave Robb’s arse one final squeeze before removing his hand from the back of his breeches. He watched Robb’s eyes as he slid the hand down the front of his own breeches and touched himself. He kissed Robb’s neck and panted. “See what you do to me Stark?” he felt the words make Robb tremble. He could feel the warmth from the wine creeping its way up his own neck. 

Robb's eyes were wide, his face red. "Theon" he whispered, completely breathless. 

Theon let out a small pant "Robb" The lordling tried to pull at Theon's laces, wanting to touch him so badly it hurt by the look in his face and the hardness of his cock against Theon's thigh. 

Using his free hand, Theon grabbed his wrist. "No," he told him "No touching yet." When he tried to stand up, he realized the wine had been stronger than he originally thought. "Sit on the floor" he ordered. 

Robb obeyed, sinking to his knees on the floor and looking up at him with  _ please let me suck your cock _ written all over his face. 

Theon shook his head and took a few steps back, stumbling slightly. "No, I said sit, not kneel" 

Robb looked at him confused but did as the Ironborn bid him. He sat with his knees in the air, his eyes watching intently as Theon grabbed the hem of his black tunic and pulled it over his head. His hair fell back down to cover his ears and graze his shoulders. He adored the feeling of Robb’s hands winding through his hair and the way they gently played at it when he woke in the morning. Robb had the most talented hands, and they always seemed to fit his well. 

Theon sat down on the end of the bed and slowly unlaced a boot, dropping it onto the floor. He did the same with the other before he stood again. He felt clumsy on his feet, the wine had been incredibly sweet, and he’d forgotten just how strong such wines could be. He hooked his thumbs into his breeches, tugging the fabric down ever so slightly. “You know Stark” he began. Robb looked like a starved animal, his eyes blue with fire. “Most Ironmen are reavers and rapers, a lot of them would have just taken you on that night, no matter how badly it hurt.” he moved to nonchalantly unlace his breeches. 

“I would have let you” Robb replied and Theon eyed him smirking.

“Oh really my lord? Did you want me then, as you want me now?” 

“Yes,” Robb admitted, “The first time I ever touched myself I imagined that it was your hand” His cheeks were burning scarlet in the firelight.

“And do you ever still touch yourself thinking of me? Ever bury your fingers inside yourself and wish it was my cock?” the breeches fell down in a puddle around his feet. 

“Yes,” Robb spoke with desperation and the most beautiful want, shamelessly palming himself through his trousers. 

Theon smiled earnestly. He loved knowing that Robb wanted him so badly. He pictured it, the firstborn son of Eddard Stark and the heir to Winterfell trying to keep his moans down while he finger-fucked himself.

“That’s a good boy” he purred. His small clothes dropped onto the floor. He sat down on the edge of the bed. He watched the bobbing of Robb’s Adam’s apple, his legs apart.

“Theon, please” Robb pleaded. 

"Oh does the lord of Winterfell wanna suck my cock that bad?" He watched Robb's pupils blow wide as he began to stroke himself. "Oh yeah," Theon groaned lightly "Want it right down your throat Stark?" 

Robb crawled forward on his hands and knees "Gods yes" his lips parted and he leaned forward to try and take Theon in his mouth. But Theon moved back.

"Nu-uh" he teased "You want it that bad? Beg for it." Robb's eye flashed with cobalt fire and he swiftly took hold of Theon's hips, making him spread his legs a little further, forcing him to lean back and pinning his wrists by his sides. Theon was shocked, trying to wriggle himself free before remembering how strong the lordling was. 

"No, tonight you're the one that's going to beg for it." He spoke in a voice that was close to that of Robb the Lord. It sent shivers down Theon's spine and Robb slowly ran his tongue along the inside of his thigh. 

Normally Theon wanted to be the one in charge. He didn't like getting tossed and pulled around whether it was in the practice yard or in bed. But god's be damn. All he could do was whimper as Robb's mouth continued to tease between his legs but seemed to be repelled his cock.  _ No, _ he thought  _ I will not beg _ he was Ironborn.  _ And ironmen did not beg, they took _ . 

He watched as Robb kissed a bruise onto his pelvis. Oh, gods, he looked so nice down there. Robb's cheeks still flushed whenever they touched, but if he was embarrassed right now he certainly wasn't showing it. He released his grip on one of Theon's wrists and began teasing with the skin of his nipple, making it go hard.

"Fuck" Theon huffed. Robb's hand pushed against him until his back fell against the furs and he felt shivers running through him as Robb sucked on his balls. He lifted up Theon's legs and placed them over his shoulders. Then he began licking a little lower, then lower, and lower still. 

Theon let out a shocked gasp as he felt Robb's tongue sliding across his entrance. "Drowned God!" He swore, shivering as he felt all the blood rushing to his cock. He felt his face flushing like a maid's on her wedding night as Robb's tongue continued to probe at him mercilessly. 

Theon gripped onto the furs and arched his back, unable to contain what was damn near a scream. "Robb!" He shouted. It was a completely new feeling, but gods be damn if it wasn't amazing. How did Robb come up with this? Had he seen it somewhere? Had he done it before? He had to have if he was this good at it.

Theon reached his hand down in an attempt to stroke his neglected cock but Robb quickly pulled it away. He tried again only for the same thing to happen. Robb pinned his hands to the bed, continuing to rut against Theon with his tongue, just now at a faster pace until his tongue was able to push through the ring of muscle. 

Theon moaned shamelessly. "Ah! Robb!" he thrust himself down against Robb’s tongue. He sounded like a maid for how loudly he was moaning, gripping onto the furs. He’d never been so loud in his life. The entire castle might have heard him but all he could think about was the feeling of Robb’s tongue fucking in and out of him. He arched his back as a slick finger circled around the puckered skin. “Robb!” He gasped. The movement of his tongue ceased momentarily and his eyes rolled up to meet Theon’s as he gently pushed his finger inside him. 

“Like that?” Robb’s voice came out in a husky hum, his lips swollen.

“Drowned god yes… AH!” the cry caught in his throat when Robb’s tongue went back to work. He was trying to keep from completely melting like ice in Robb’s hands but the way that the pleasure came, splashing over him like waves in the sea made that almost impossible. Fuck, Robb was so good at this. How had Theon never thought of this before? Oh who the fuck cares? “Robb!” 

Robb pulled away, ever so slowly curling his finger. His eyes flicked upward, huge and blue. “Want another?” he asked, almost innocently. Theon nodded furiously, spreading his legs shamelessly “Or, do you want me to fuck you?” he asked as he pressed another oiled finger inside him. 

Theon could feel his heart pounding as he stared up at the ceiling. “Yes,” he panted. 

"Want my cock do you?" 

"Yes! Yes, gods yes!" He cried "I want it!" His face was flushing but he was far beyond caring "I want it all, whatever you'll give me. Your cock, your tongue. I want it all!" he was panting as Robb pumped his finger "I want you inside me. I want to feel you fuck me on my knees like some sort of whore" 

Robb gave a small curl of his fingers "You wanna be my whore?" He asked, "Want me to fuck you until you scream? Until you’re so filled up you can hardly move?" 

_ Where in seven hells had he learned to talk like that?  _

Theon shuttered "Whatever you want!" he cried "I just want you!" There was something about finally saying that that felt fucking amazing. He wanted Robb. He wanted him in every way. He wanted to be fuck and used and came on so long as it was what Robb wanted. 

Robb pulled his fingers out and got up on the bed, disrobing quickly as he did so. Theon pulled him down into a kiss, all tongue right away. Robb tossed his skinny legs over his shoulders, leaving him fully exposed. Theon looked up at him.  _ This is Robb  _ he thought, his heart pounding  _ This is my Robb _ . That was when he realized that he wasn’t scared. Maybe it was the wine, or that his cock was hoarding all the blood from his brain, or maybe it was because he knew that Robb would never hurt him. He might have been a wolf, he’d proven that much, but he was always going to be Robb. That was why Theon loved him after all. Even now that he was the Lord of Winterfell he was still Robb. 

“On three,” Robb told him as he aligned himself with Theon’s entrance. He nodded and exhaled, relaxing slightly. “One...two...three” 

...Fuck

He threw his arms around the Stark’s neck, shuddering. Robb kissed his neck and he sighed. He’d never quite realized just how big Robb was. His cock felt larger than it had in his hand or his mouth. He let out a ragged breath. This was a lot of things but none of them were bad. In all the years he’d spent at Winterfell he never imagined that he would have the lording inside him. 

He wondered if this was how Robb had felt the night Theon had first taken him. If he’d felt this stretched and vulnerable. If it had been this exhilarating. It was short-lived though as all his thoughts disappeared when Robb began to thrust his hips. His hair fell into his eyes and he threw his head back and  _ fuck, that was heavenly.  _

Theon dug his fingers into the furs, able to feel every breath Robb took while inside him. 

“Fuck” Robb cursed, leaning down to whisper in Theon’s ear and nearly folding him in half “How does it feel?” he asked.

"Fuck!" Nothing had ever felt like this before. Nothing had ever felt this good. "Don't stop" he panted "Never stop" nothing was ever going to feel this good again. The pleasure came down in thrashing waves over him like the sea, fogging his mind and making his body quiver until he screamed. His back arched and he threw his arms around Robb’s neck, almost whimpering. 

_ Damn, maybe Robb’s a god _

“Wouldn’t dream of it” Robb promises and picks up his thrusts. Theon’s hands move down from his hair to grope Robb’s arse, pulling him closer. Robb just smiles, almost laughing as he pulls him into a rough kiss. 

Just when Theon thinks things can’t get any better Robb reaches down and strokes his cock. His hands find their way to Robb’s hair, his nails digging into his scalp and making him moan. Theon likes that and so does it again, tugging up Robb’s soft auburn curls while the lordling sucks on his lower lip. For just one sweet, blissful moment Robb is his entire world.

“Darling-” he says and reaches to stroke Robb’s face, feeling the warmth of his cheeks beneath the scruff of his beard. “I-I, FUCK! Ah!” he comes over Robb’s hand in another suffocating wave of pleasure. And because that just isn’t enough he lets out another deafening cry when Robb spends himself while still inside him. 

“Fuck!” Robb shouts, somehow burying himself in deeper. For a minute all either of them can see is a blur. Like the last moments of a great blizzard before the sun comes out to split the darkness. And just like all those years ago, when the world comes back into focus all Theon can see is the bright red of Robb’s hair and the shining blue of his eyes cutting through the storm. Robb takes one of his hands and kisses it softly; it all feels like a dream until he starts to pull out. 

“Hum, no” Theon whimpered, wrapping his legs around Robb “Don’t go” he buried his face in Robb’s neck. He’d never felt like this before. Never. It was, fuck, it was perfect. “Never let me go” he had no idea where that came from, but he knew that he meant it. He looked up to see the sweetest thing he’d ever known looking back at him, his arms still around his neck. Why couldn’t things always be like this? Why couldn’t Robb look at him like this forever? Why did they have to leave this bed and march south? He wanted to give Robb everything he had. He wanted to say it, but he didn’t know how. So instead he pulled Robb like an ocean’s tide into a kiss, soft and sweet as summer wine. 

Finally, Robb fell on the bed beside him, their hands lying between them on the furs as they tried to catch their breath. He laced their fingers together. “I wasn’t too rough with you was I?” he asked sheepishly. 

Theon shook his head and scoffed “Fuck no, you were a little too good at it.” 

“Well that’s a relief” Robb chuckled “I did learn for the best” 

“Yeah, you did” 

“Prick” Theon watched as Robb kissed his knuckles before entangling their fingers once more. “So, do you wanna go again?” 

A smile lit Theon’s face “Yes” he said rolled on top of him. 


End file.
